bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Koyotsu Shuhana
Koyotsu Shuhana, nicknamed Shushu, is a Special-third seat of the first division. He is sort of a messenger for the first division, and sometimes other divisions. Appearence: Shuhana has black hair with two bangs on each side of the forehead, sometimes they hang right in front of his both eyes, something he says "is so annoying I can't even explain it...". In battle, his bangs have been cut off several times, but they grow back time to time. He likes to wear hoods and scarfs, but rarely gets the chance to do this (except when hes in his Gigai, which he is very often). He wears the standard Shinigami-clothes when in Soul Society. His eye-color is dark purple, almost black. His face is often in a curious way, but in fights he has more of a serious face. Personality: He is calm and focused, but can also get unserious, and loves to run around and jump, in a way resembling Le Parkour. It is because of this he is being a messenger between Shinigamis. He seems pretty stupid, and does not talk often, but he is very intelligent. History: Shuhana was chosen to be a 'special seat' by Soul Society, thus not doing exactly the same jobs as the other Shinigamis. Not much is known about his past. Abilities and Powers: Massive reiatsu: Shuhana has great reiatsu, and even greater control over it than most Shinigami has. He can reform it and use it for many battle-uses. His reiatsu can even compare against Captain-class foes. *'Sunlight: '''Shuhana focuses reiatsu into his chest, and when he says the name of the technique, a flash of bright reiatsu shoots out and forms into a large sphere with Shuhana at its center. The force and power of this technique is great, managing to create craters and completely turn people to ash. He managed to burn a Captain-class foe to the degree that the enemy had to rip of his own arm. *'Moonlight':' A version of Sunlight, where he focuses reiatsu into his arm and Zanpakuto. He wipes the sword horizontal and a bright grey line comes out behind the sword. He then takes his other hand and punches that line with his palm, and a crescent moon-shaped mass of reiatsu flies forward. The attack is more of a slashing attack rather than burning, like Sunlight, and it is more focused on a single opponent rather than all around him. The crescent is not very easy to stop without using Shikai, but even if he/she blocks it, she/he will still be pushed backwards a few meters. After the crescent has disappeared (such as destroying it, deflecting it or simply evade it), a stream of white/grey energy will blast out in the same direction as the crescent, making it much more devastating. He has shown great capabilities with this technique, such as destroying thick walls or such. This technique is merely a Sunlight-technique, but not using it in a sphere, rather in a large beam, and not burning, rather slashing. *'Dawn: '''A defense-technique, where he blocks any reiatsu-based attack with his palms or with the soles of the feet, and focusing his own reiatsu into his 'defensive' bodypart(s). At the instant of the contact between his palm/sole and the attack, he blasts his reiatsu out into the attack, causing it to bounce of right away before even harming Shuhana. This technique is rather simple, but very effective. Almost all Shikai, Kido or Bankai attacks can be reflected with this technique at least one time (before the enemy gets the trick and attacks in another way in which Shuhana cannot deflect). It is not entirely a defensive technique, however, since the attack rebounces and hurts the foe instead of Shuhana. It is greatest against projectile-attacks, causing the projectile to bounce and fly towards the attacker instead. *'Meteorite: Shuhanas most basic reiatsu-technique, which merely is a focused mass of reiatsu and kido which he fires as a projectile or keeps around his hand to attack. The effect is explosive, but not much effective. He mostly uses it against weak foes, and fires it from his palms or soles of his feet. *'Meteor Shower:' The same as Meteor, except that he shoots a large number of meteors from all around his body, making the attack effective even if every sphere is weak. Eclipse: His two ultimate techniques, which drains much reiatsu and tires him. *'Solar Eclipse: '''Shuhana streches out his hand in the air and makes a sun-like sphere above it, similar to the Sunlight-move, and then the sphere turns black. When it turns black, the shadow from it locates the enemy, and in a second, it shrinks till it is as small as the human itself, and then it explodes in a black-and bright explosion. The explosion is so large that any shinigami is reduced to nothing in less than a second. It is his greatest technique, but requires time to use, so a fast and healthy enemy is hard to strike with this without restricting his/her movements. *'Lunar Eclipse:' His other ultimate technique is called Lunar Eclipse, in which he first creates a sphere above himself just like in Solar Eclipse, except the sphere looks like a moon, and then it turns red. Instead of creating a steered shadow, the moon fall down on Shuhana and disappears with a red smoke-ring around him. Shuhana's skin turns a little red, and red reiatsu flares out of his eyes like fire. His strenght, speed and agility is more than ten times stronger, and all of his attacks in this state makes exploding effects which makes the victim fly several meters away, and entire buildings can collapse just by this one punch. This technique is also quite hard to control, just like Solar Eclipse, in which he first has to compress the majority of his own reiatsu, then try to take in as much reiatsu in the air as possible, then he has to even it out on his bodyparts, and keep it in as long as possible. He usually uses this as a final resort, because it is so hard to control. Usually, he just charges at the foe at an extreme speed and then elbow-smashes them, making a giant explosion, and crushing every bone in his opponent. This attack does not only drain his reiatsu and strenght, it also tires out his body and disturbs his five senses, the longer the time he is in Lunar Eclipse, the more hurt he gets afterwards. '''Kido master:' Shuhana is known for combining Kido with his own reiatsu, and that is one of the many facts that enable him to use such advanced techniques just by his own reiatsu. Without Kido, he wouldnt be able to use his Eclipse-attacks at all. However, other than blending spells with his reiatsu, he has only been shown using simple techniques but without the incantation. Flash Steps expert: Shuhana is great at using Flash Steps, one of the reasons he is used as a messenger. Zanpakuto: Orora no Tori (オーロラの鳥, The bird of Auroras): Not much is known about his Zanpakuto. Shikai: '''Not yet revealed. '''Bankai: Not yet achieved